Control
by Bubblegum Shoes
Summary: Cat has got to help Robbie, but she needs Jade's help to do it. So how is a girl like Cat going to get a girl like Jade to help her out? By taking control of course. Cat/Jade Jat Cade Nothing too dirty.


A/N: Weeeeeeeeeelllllllll, I wanted to do a Jori story, I really did, but couldn't come up with _anything_ to do with the pairing. So I decided to write Jat/Cade. I know, overused, but I love them. In the future I'll do more underused pairings, because I think that'll be my thing for Victorious fics :) But I'll do Jat again in the future, trust me. Also, if you haven't seen the video Robbie made on the Slap, about strangers on a bus, you might want to Youtube that just to see the video, this might make more sense. Also, this starts out with Cat and Robbie talking, so it takes a minute to get to the Jat goodness, sorry!

* * *

Cat never liked when people were sad. It always made her feel a little sad (not that much though, she was a very cheerful person) and she hated feeling sad in any way. So when she noticed that Robbie was frowning, she just had to know what was making him sad.

"Hey Robbie," Cat chirped, walking up to her friend.

"Hey Cat," Robbie said flatly.

Cat furrowed her brows. "Are you okay? You seem a little down. I hate it when people feel down. It reminds me of something really sad happening, and I don't like it when sad things happen. They're too sad for me. Plus, it's alwa-"

Robbie interrupted with a small chuckle. "Cat, you're rambling."

Cat smiled. "Oh sorry."

Robbie sighed. "I'm not really _that_ sad, I'm just kind of disappointed. That's all." Robbie began stuffing his backpack (which contained Rex, because Rex was being too…uh, _extensive _with his vocabulary today and it was disrupting students) and shutting his locker.

"Oh, why are you disappointed?" Cat questioned her friend.

"Well, you know how I like to write songs sometimes?" Cat nodded. "Well I wrote this funny song, called Strangers on a Bus, and I had it all planned out, I just need backup singers, and I couldn't find anyone. Well, I _was _about to ask you-"

"I'd love to be a backup singer!" Cat exclaimed, happy that she could help her friend with the problem he was currently facing.

Robbie grinned. "Awesome! But I need a second backup singer, and I couldn't find anyone. I asked Tori, she was doing something. I asked Trina, she was going shopping, plus I don't even remember why I asked Trina, since she's not a very good singer. And I didn't even bother with Jade, I'd know what she'd say anyways."

Cat inwardly laughed, but was still unable to suppress a smile from forming on her lips. _Oh, Robbie, if only you knew, _Cat thought.

"I don't think you should worry too much, I think I know of a way I can get you a second backup singer."

"Really? How? Who?" Robbie asked quizzically, wondering what Cat had planned.

Cat pushed a strand of her red velvet cupcake colored hair out of her eyes and smiled. "Oh don't you worry about that."

* * *

During lunch, Cat excused herself and went back inside the school. She walked down the halls until she finally got to the room she needed. She stepped into the bathroom.

"Jade?" Cat called. "You in here?"

Suddenly, two delicate but strong hands reached out and grabbed her shoulders. Cat was pushed up against the clean white wall and felt her lips get attacked by someone else's lips. Cat gave a little squeak of surprise as her attacker kissed her. She opened her eyes and saw Jade.

"Took you long enough," Jade muttered breaking the kiss.

"Sorry. You really scared me though!" Cat said, looking into Jade's eyes. Oh how she loved the goth girl's eyes.

Cat and Jade had been doing this for awhile now. Ever since Jade and Beck had broken up (again), Jade found that she really liked Cat, and Cat realized how much she liked Jade. It didn't take long after Jade's breakup for them to find each other. They hadn't told any of their friend's yet. They didn't feel all too ready from the reactions they'd get from their group. But both were content with their secret relationship, loving every second of being in each others company.

Jade placed her hands on Cat's soft face, leaned in and began kissing her hungrily. A lot more hungry than usual. Cat had learned one thing during her time with Jade: don't make the girl wait to long, because she can get _really _anxious.

Cat kissed back, but it was clear who was in control, and who almost always was in control. Jade's tongue entered Cat's mouth with no refusal from the red head. Cat happily did the same, tasting Jade on her tongue. Jade had always tasted sweet to Cat, which in retrospect made her laugh as no one would ever think anything about Jade was sweet. Even Cat herself hadn't told Jade that she thought she tasted sweet, as Jade would probably be confused or offended. Or both.

"So what took you so long anyways?" Jade asked in between the kisses she showered Cat with.

"I had to finish my lunch," Cat said simply.

"Ah, so that's why you taste like French fries."

"I guess."

Jade's hands, which had been placed on Cat's shoulders so far, began to work they're way down Cat's body. Jade's hands found they're way to Cat's butt, which made Cat give a little squeak. Jade grinned into the kiss. She loved when Cat squeaked, it sounded so adorable coming from her, and sexy at the same time. Not that Jade would ever admit that to Cat.

"Um, Jade?" Cat asked in a low voice, trying not to totally ruin the moment.

"What?" Jade, slightly annoyed, asked.

"Well, you know Robbie?"

"Annoying kid with the puppet? Sadly yes. What about him?"

"Well, he's planning on doing this funny song for the Slap."

Jade sighed, getting aggravated. Why waste time talking about that weirdo when they could be doing something so much better. Plus, they didn't have much time anyways, lunch ended soon, and kids would start to come in here.

"Yeah, and this matters to me because…?"

"Well…" Cat suddenly lifted her hands with lightning speed, grabbed Jade by the shoulders and turned her around, so now it was Jade who was the one up against the wall, and Cat was in control. This was so foreign to Jade. Cat had _never _taken the initiative in these sessions. She didn't stand there like a rock, but she never was _this _animated enough to turn the tables on Jade. Jade kind of liked it. "Well, I kind of need a favor from you."

Cat began to kiss everywhere on Jade's face that wasn't her lips. Cat kissed Jade's forehead, then made way down to her nose, then her chin, just barely getting close to the lips, then both of her cheeks. Jade's hands were held to the wall by Cat. Now while Jade could've freed herself from Cat's grip at any time, due to her superior strength, she chose not to, enjoying this too much. An added bonus was that Cat, of all people in Hollywood Arts, _Cat _was the one doing this to her. It was unimaginably hot.

"W-what kind of favor?" Jade stuttered as Cat began to kiss down her jaw line, getting closer and closer to her neck.

_Damn it, she's way too good at this, _Jade thought. _Why hasn't she done this before? I get it, she's doing all this because she needs me to do something for her or Robbie. Seducing me to the point where I can't say no? Oh Cat, you sneaky little bitch. _

As Cat worked her way to Jade's neck, trailing soft and delicate kisses each step of the way, she spoke up. "Robbie needs backup singers for his song, I said I'd do it, and you're going to help out too."

Jade sighed, both out of pleasure from Cat, and annoyance at the prospect of helping Robbie. "Ugh, no way. He's weird, and plus, I don't like him. He kissed you. I'm the only one who gets to do that."

Cat giggled childishly, continuing her delicate assault on Jade's neck. "Is somebody a little jealous? Plus, that was before we were dating and _I'm _the one who kissed him, just to prove stage kissing wasn't real, so there's no need to worry."

Jade scowled. "I am _not _jealous! Plus, it looked pretty damn real to-ooooh," Jade cut herself off as she moaned thanks to Cat's intense kissing to her neck, and she noted that the red head was moving her way back up.

"Trust me, if I liked Robbie, I wouldn't be here right now. He's just a friend. Now you're going to help me right?" Cat smirked to herself. She was winning. Jade had to do this, and she knew she'd break and bend to her demand soon. Also, Cat never knew how much fun being in control felt. Now she knew why Jade preferred to be the one pushing Cat against the wall. It was an incredible feeling in and of itself.

"I-I-I don't know Cat," Jade stuttered. _Son of a bitch she's making me stutter! _Jade thought. Cat never had _this _strong of an effect on her body. "Can't he find someone else? I don't w-want to be in his stupid little v-video."

_This might be a little harder than I thought it would be, _Cat thought. _Oh well. _

Cat lifted her face Jade's and flicked her tongue over Jade's lips. Jade leaned forward, but Cat pulled back. "No, not until you say you'll help Robbie."

Jade hung her head down in defeat. She had been so confident in winning this argument, but in the end, lust won over determination. _Stupid lust, _Jade thought heatedly, _making me horny and what not. _

"Fine, Cat, I'll be in his damned video. Happy?" Jade scowled, angry that Cat had one-upped her. When did that ever happen anyway? Jade was the one who was supposed to be in control. Not Cat. But it was so exciting, so hot, but it also pissed Jade off that it drove herself to defeat. _Stupid emotions, making me confused, _Jade scowled inwardly (she'd probably be doing a lot of scowling for the rest of the day now that she had to help Robbie).

"Yay! Oh thank you so much Jade, I wasn't sure if-" Cat was cut off though.

"Shut up!" And with that, Jade mashed her lips against Cat's, savoring her sweet, French fry like taste. Jade spun Cat around and pushed Cat up against the wall once more. "Never do that again, unless I say it's okay, alright?"

Cat nodded, smiling like a kid on Christmas (which is what Cat does everyday anyways). "Okay, thank you so much! I'm so glad you'll help."

Jade sighed as the bell rang, signaling the beginning of classes was to start soon. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's just get to class okay?"

"Sure!" Cat grinned, giving Jade a quick peck on the cheek and running out of the bathroom to get to her next class.

Jade touched her cheek where Cat kissed her, and asked herself a question, out loud. "When the hell did Cat Valentine take control?"

* * *

A/N: Haha, I loved writing this. Writing at six a.m. before school is fun. You should try it. Oh this was really fun to write, I know I said that already, but it was. So, did I keep the characters as they were? Like, they weren't too out of character right? Well I hope not. So, review please, tell me how I did, stuff like that. Yeah, now I don't know what to do. Oh, I know! I'm going to go listen to Disturbed and play Pokemon! Go me!


End file.
